


Sudden Realizations

by QueenieLacy



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Descriptions of m/m/m sex, Dolores and Junior and their fabulousness, Drinking, M/M, Public Sex, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Cristiano and Ricky just wanted to have some fun in the bedroom. They never thought they'd fall in love with baby faced Colombian.





	Sudden Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> My flight to Ottawa is currently delayed, so I wrote this to pass the time. Sorry if there are many mistakes.

The first time it happens, like most sexual rendezvous, is after a night of partying and drinking. As captains of Real, Sergio and Marcelo decided that they needed to take a team bonding trip to Ibiza. Cristiano knew it was just an excuse to get drunk and party but if they said it was a team bonding trip, then the team would pay for it instead of it coming out of their own pockets. Cristiano tells Ricky about it and he decides to come along. It'll be a good opportunity for them to spend time together.

After a quick flight and a long nap once they arrived, their night out had begun. James immediately gravitated toward Cristiano and Ricky. It was no secret that James admired the Portuguese superstar and Ricky found it cute how he hung on to every word Cristiano would say. He watched how Cristiano would wrap his arms around the man and linger a bit too long to just be friendly and how James would lean into the touches. Ricky didn't find himself getting jealous though. If anything, he found his mind wondering to places it shouldn't go.As Ricky got to know James over drinks, he quickly found himself liking the younger man.

It didn't take long before Cristiano was the only sober one of the group. He sipped at his orange juice in the corner of the VIP section and watched Ricky and James across from him. He didn't know where the rest of his teammates were. They were lost in the sea of partygoers.

'Some team bonding experience' Cristiano thought as he turned to watch Ricky and James.

Their faces were flushed and Cristiano didn't know if it was from the alcohol or the obvious flirting that was going on between the two. He saw how James had wrapped his arms around Ricky's waist and was practically in Ricky's lap and how Ricky touched at James's thighs. He found himself wondering how James's thighs would look wrapped around Ricky's waist. He felt his cock stir and he quickly caught himself, clearing his throat and adjusting himself.

"Oh I love this song!" James exclaims as a reggaeton song blast through the speakers. Ricky pulls him to his feet and Cristiano watches them dance. The dance isn't exactly sexy. Their movements are uncoordinated because of the liquor, they looked like kids attempting to dance for the first time, but goddamn if Cristiano's cock was bothered by it. He needed to get out of here before he came in his pants. It didn't take a lot of convincing to get them out of the club and into a taxi. The car ride was filled with tipsy giggling by Ricky and James and Cristiano's naughty thoughts.

Soon enough Cristiano stood by the bar in his and Ricky's hotel suite. He poured himself more juice as he watched Ricky and James on the couch. The laughed as the TV played game highlights in the background.

"Damn, you're so cute." Ricky comments and James blushes. "Isn't he cute Cristiano?" Ricky asked and Cris nodded.

  
"He is cute." Cris agrees and sits in the chair across from them.

  
"I bet you taste so sweet, like sugar." Ricky says and it makes Cristiano's perfect eyebrows lift in surprise. Ricky had always been a sweet talker to Cris but never to other men.

  
"Would you like to find out?" James asks boldly and that nearly takes Cristiano out of his seat. He knows it's the alcohol talking because his sweet innocent James would never say something like that. Right?

Cristiano watches Ricky lean in and kiss James's lips and fuck, Cristiano has never witnesses something hotter than that. He watched James open his mouth and allow Ricky to properly taste him, tongue entering James's mouth and Ricky lets out a moan. Cristiano has to bite his lip to stop his own moan from coming out. After a few minutes, Ricky pulls back and smiles.

"Sweet just like I thought." Ricky says and looked over at Cristiano. "Come taste him baby." Ricky waves Cristiano over and he comes automatically over to them. He placed his juice down and sits on the other side of James. He pulled James in and their lips meet. His tongue slides into James' mouth and Ricky has never lied to him. James tastes so sweet. He's not sure if it's because of the sweet drinks or if that's his natural taste, but it's so good. He moans and he hears Ricky speaking.

"He's sweet isn't he?" Ricky asks but Cristiano doesn't answer. He just keeps kissing James. After a few minutes of kissing, James let's out a harsh gasp and Cristiano pulls back to see what's wrong. He looks down and sees Ricky's hands in James's pants, stroking his cock. "You think he's sweet here too?" Ricky asked and a smirk forms on Cristiano's face.

"Let's find out." Cristiano says and he slides to his knees in front of James. The Colombian is breathing heavily has his jeans and underwear disappear from his body and Cristiano's hand wraps around his cock.

"Holy fuck." James moans as Cristiano takes his length into his mouth.

  
"He's such a good cock sucker." Ricky whispers into James' mouth. "He loves doing it. He could stay between your legs for hours and not get tired. You'd like that, wouldn't you baby?" Ricky teases James. He pulls James' shirt off so he's naked.

  
Cristiano pulls off and looks up at Ricky. "Come taste him. He's sweet everywhere." Cristiano says and they trade places. Ricky is on his knees worshiping James' cock as Cristiano kisses his lips.

  
"Oh Ricky." James moans as he feels his cock hit the back of Ricky's throat. He's legs open wider as Cristiano mouths at his neck. "Please..." James begs and Ricky pulls off his cock.

  
"Use your words." Ricky says as he stroked James's cock and it makes Cristiano chuckle.

  
"I-oh-Fuck...Fuck me please." James begs and Ricky looks up at Cristiano and Cristiano realizes at that moment Ricky isn't as drunk as he thought. The look in Ricky's eyes, silently asking Cristiano if they want to take that step.

  
"We need to go to the bed." Cristiano says, answering Ricky's question. Ricky nodded and they help James to the bedroom. It isn't long before Cristiano is laying on the bed naked with James in between his legs sucking his cock as he watched Ricky pounds into James at a ridiculous pace and he hopes this isn't the last time he sees this sight.

* * *

  
The next time it happens is a week after a Real Madrid loss. They lose badly to Barcelona in El Clásico and Cristiano beats himself up about it. Everyone knows how Cristiano can be his own worse critic and how he takes every loss seriously but this time, it's different. He leaves the house before Ricky or Junior wake and he practices all day. He doesn't leave and come home until everyone else is gone. Ricky and Junior literally haven't seen Cristiano in days and it's unlike Cris to neglect his son. Ricky calls James and James tells him how hard Cristiano is going in practice and how he's mean to the others if they try to joke with him. James mentions how Cristiano is staying later at practice and Ricky has an idea.

One night Ricky leaves Junior with Cristiano's mother Dolores and drives to the practice facility. He meets James outside and they both walk in together. They find Cristiano in the locker room, sitting on the bench staring off into space. Ricky and James look at one another before approaching the sulking superstar.

"Cristiano." Ricky starts and Cristiano looked up at him, an angry expression on his face. Like he's mad they broke his concentration. "Don't give me that look. It's not your fault." Ricky says and James agrees.

  
"We all messed up as a team." James added and Cristiano rolls his eyes and scoffs like a teenage boy that has been told to clean his room. It's quite obvious there is no convincing Cristiano.

  
Ricky looks over at James and winks. He drops to his knees and James follows suit. Cristiano doesn't move as they pull his shorts down and pull his cock free but Cristiano's resolve breaks when he feels two mouths on his cock. He moans and throws his head back in pure bliss. It isn't long before the week of frustration melts away and he cums in James's and Ricky's mouth. Both men slide up Cristiano's body and sit on either knee. The press kisses to his neck and face as he comes down from his orgasm.

  
"You okay baby?" Ricky asks and Cristiano nods.

  
"He isn't better than me." Cristiano mumbles out.

  
"What?" James asks and Ricky is just as comfused as James.

  
"Lionel...he's not better than me." Cristiano says and they roll their eyes. Of course this is what this is about.

* * *

  
The third time it happens is at Cristiano and Ricky's home. The couple had been spending more and more time with James after the locker room incident, taking him out to dinner and shopping trips. It was only right that after one of the shopping trips they invite him to their home. They relaxed at the house for a while, watching TV and eating snacks until they had to pick up Junior from school. They took James with them to pick up Junior. James sits in the back with Junior and Cristiano watches the two interact with one another in the rear view mirror. Cristiano's slightly jealous because Junior has never laughed that hard at his jokes and chuckled at himself. He wasn't jealous when Ricky fucked James in front of him but he's jealous because James makes his son laugh harder than him.

They get home and have dinner together and help Junior with his homework. They watch TV together and Cristiano discovers he likes this and hopes they include James more often in their family time. When Junior is put to bed, the three of them find their way to Cris and Ricky's room. The three of them quickly find themselves naked with Cristiano fucking James senseless on the bed while Ricky watches. Something about James being all domestic has turn him on.

The next morning they explain to Junior that sometimes Daddy and Pa have sleepover parties with James. Junior shrugs, unbothered by it all, and simple asks if he can call James uncle.

* * *

 

The fourth times it happens is at the Ballon d'Or ceremony. Cristiano wins another Golden ball and no one is surprised. Lionel, outside of his great El Clásico performance, had a lackluster year and no one else came close. Even though it was expected, Ricky and James were still proud of him and happy to celebrate the win.

They were all at the after party when Cristiano noticed that James was missing from their circle but Cristiano didn't dwell on it too much. James was probably pulled away by his agent or a member of the media. He continued to talk and laugh with Ricky across from in the circle, sipping on a bit of champagne. His eyes wandered over Ricky's body. He looked really sexy in the tailor made suit and he wished he could walk over to him and kiss him. He was brought out his thoughts when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that James had sent him a text.

'Come upstairs to the men's bathroom.' Cristiano read. Before he could type anything back another message came through and his eyes widened as he looked at the picture. It was James in the bathroom bent over the toilet. One hand was on the wall while the other held the camera behind him. His pants were pulled down and his ass was on full display and was that...oh my god, that was the jeweled plug he and Ricky gave James a while back. He looked over at Ricky and sees that his eyes have darkened and how strong his grip is on the champagne flute and he knows Ricky got the same picture as him. Ricky pockets his phone and immediately leaves the group and Cristiano is furious because now he has to wait to head upstairs because otherwise it will look suspicious. He taps his foot impatiently as he waits for the clock to countdown.

After three minutes, he breaks and leaves the group. He heads upstairs and is relieved when he doesn't see anyone in the small hallway. He entered the men's room and hears moans. He opens the farthest stall door and sees James on his knees sucking Ricky off, the pretty plug still buried in his ass.

"You couldn't wait three minutes?" Cristiano snaps as he closes the stall door behind him. Ricky gives Cristiano a smug look.

"I left his ass for you baby."

* * *

 

The fifth time it happens is at his mother's house of all places. It's a family get together that his mother throws all the time. They invite James and his mother is happy to meet him. She feeds him sweets because he's her 'sweet boy' and just dotes on him. James loves the attention and some of the other family members get jealous of the Colombian because he gets the biggest piece of cake from Dolores.

After dinner, everyone disperses and does their own thing. The kids are out in backyard playing and the adults are all over the place watching TV, playing cards and just talking. Cristiano manages to sneak all of them upstairs undetected. They go into one of the guest bedrooms and relax on the bed. It starts innocent enough. They just watch TV and talk but Cristiano can keep his hands off his boys. He's soon fucking Ricky while Ricky fucks James.

When they leave, Dolores gives James many kisses and tells him to come back and visit her. He hugs and kisses Ricky goodbye before going to her son. She hugs him and kisses his cheek before whispering in his ear.

"Your shirt is inside out." She says and Cristiano will never live this down.

* * *

  
When Cristiano realizes he loves James, they're in the backyard of James's home. He's running around with Junior and playing with him as he watches. Ricky is doing work on his laptop and Dolores is laughing at James and Junior. He watched Junior interact with James and sees how happy his mother is with the situation. He realizes he wants all of James. Not just the sex, but he wants to wake up and go to bed next to him a night. He wants to comfort him when he's sad and be there for all of the joys in life. He wants to have babies with James and Ricky and that realization fucking floors him and he looks over at Ricky.

"We fell for him, didn't we?" Cris asked and Ricky never looks up from his laptop as he answers Cristiano's question.

"Yep." Ricky answers. "What took you so long to come to that realization?"

"What do you mean?" Cristiano asked and Ricky chuckles.

"I fell for him in Ibiza." Ricky answered and Cristiano laughs as he finally realizes he fell for James that day too.


End file.
